


Maybe this isn't so bad

by paintgyu



Series: loving gyu stash [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Beomgyu is stuck, Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, Established Tyunning, Fluff, M/M, Shy Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Soobin, Yeonjun is no help, also soogyu tag dry ;_____;, i was uwuing when i wrote this, pure fluff, tight spaces?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintgyu/pseuds/paintgyu
Summary: “This can’t be happening,” Beomgyu says, worried as he wipes his hand on his clean white shirt and uses his dry ones to grab at the lock again. Nothing happens. He knew it. He shouldn’t have jinxed it. He wonders if someone up there had put a curse on him because of not enjoying today. He steps back and bumps into the (thankfully shut) toilet and he realizes he’s stuck in a small area with no way out. The single lightbulb above suddenly feels too hot.He palms his jeans and realizes he didn’t have his phone. Hell, he didn’t even have a pocket. The jeans he wore only had fake pockets for designs that could barely even fit a penny.“Fuck,”or “I was stuck in a porta-potty and was rescued by a hot stranger” au
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Series: loving gyu stash [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654888
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	Maybe this isn't so bad

They had headed to Ansan for an arts festival over the weekend.

Honestly, it was Yeonjun who had forced the kid to come. Beomgyu was really exhausted. The whole week was spent studying for their finals, cooped up in the library and trying to force everything he learned and forgot the past few years. He was desperate to graduate. He doesn’t think he can spend another year in Hanlim again.

But Yeonjun’s way of destressing was different than Beomgyu’s. The older loved to party. He wanted to go to the art festival to unwind and relax. Despite being the most popular guy in school, he doesn’t have a lot of trusted friends. So Beomgyu, being the sweet guy, he was, had agreed to come and join the blue-haired boy on the hour-long train ride to Ansan. With a promise that Yeonjun will buy them both pizza and coffee every day until finals are over.

“Look at that, Gyu!” Yeonjun cheered when the performance came past. His arm slung loosely across the younger male’s shoulder. Beomgyu blinks the sleep from his eyes. They had both took a train at five freaking am just to get there early. Yeonjun had gotten food from the stalls with an excited smile for the boy, and Beomgyu could only mirror him. He was glad Yeonjun was getting excited, his energy seemed to rub off on him and woken him up slight slightly. Yeonjun seemed the most stressed during study periods anyway seeing as it was the last year he had.

They stand in the crowd, Yeonjun being tall and able to see past shoulders, but Beomgyu not so much. He was trying his best to enjoy today, but the constant pushing really made him annoyed.

“I need to go to the bathroom,” Beomgyu says, taking his bag that was slung on his shoulders off, “Can you hold onto this for me?”

  
  
“Hm?” Yeonjun turns to Beomgyu, his cheeks puffed due to being stuffed with food, “Oh, sure! Don’t take long though!” he says, ruffling the younger’s hair, “I’ll be somewhere here,”  
  


“Alright,” Beomgyu nods and walks away to find a bathroom.

The place was extremely crowded. Ansan was never this crowded before, but this time it was like a concert was happening. The art performance was unique in a way, so he wasn’t surprised that a lot of people came. He pushed through the crowds, mumbling apologies when he bumps into people. He also tries to ignore the group of teenage girls who were staring at him when he walks past.

Beomgyu follows the sign and finally reaches the bathroom; porta-potties aligned behind near the car parks. He feels relieved that it was quiet, far from where people were. There were bathrooms near the place Yeonjun was, but he didn’t want to risk waiting in a long line only to meet a cubicle with no toilet paper so the long push through the crowd was worth it. He can enjoy his peace, in peace.

Beomgyu sighs when he finished his business, feeling more relaxed now. Maybe he could enjoy his time here after all. Besides, when would he return to Ansan again? Its better to enjoy the time with his best friend and worry about exams and his future later, right?

Beomgyu fixes his hair in the reflection while washing his hands. He thinks of getting it dyed blonde one day, just for the fun of it. He’d probably do it after his finals are over and bring Yeonjun along too. They could both be blonde together.

He shakes his hand over the sink to remove the water droplets and wipes them on his black skinny jeans to make sure. He looks up at the mirror once again, and he smiles. He can enjoy it today, it was his choice to worry, now it was his choice to enjoy it.

Besides, what was the worst that could happen?

Beomgyu turns and twists the door lock, his foot stepping to get out.

It does not twist, and he bumps into the door when it didn’t open like it was supposed to.

“What the...” he mumbled under his breath, looking at where he grabbed, thinking his hand just slipped. He grabs the small lock again and uses all his strength to twist it to the right. It doesn’t budge. To make it worse, it didn’t even move a little to give him hope. It was completely stuck as if it was made to close only once.

“This can’t be happening,” Beomgyu says, worried as he wipes his hand on his clean white shirt and uses his dry ones to grab at the lock again. Nothing happens. He knew it. He shouldn’t have jinxed it. He wonders if someone up there had put a curse on him because of not enjoying today. He steps back and bumps into the (thankfully shut) toilet and he realizes he’s stuck in a small area with no way out. The single lightbulb above suddenly feels too hot.

He palms his jeans and realizes he didn’t have his phone. Hell, he didn’t even have a pocket. The jeans he wore only had fake pockets for designs that could barely even fit a penny.

“Fuck,”

.

“Hey, wait up!” Soobin laughs at his silly friends. Taehyun was currently being carried by Kai on his back, ice cream in their hands and Soobin was third-wheeling the couple by walking behind them, eating his ice cream alone. Not that he minded, actually. He was just glad his best friends from Seoul was willing to wake up early to come down to Ansan and meet him. He knew they were dating anyway, so he was expecting it.

“Come on, hyung! You’re gonna miss it!” Kai says to the older male, turning around and grabbing Soobin’s hand to pull him along, having no problem carrying the lighter male on top of him. Soobin only smiled wider. He loved his silly friends with all his heart.

“No, it’s okay. I can see this every year anyway,” Soobin reassures.

“But we came here to meet you, hyung,” Taehyun says with a pout, and Kai adjusts his boyfriend on his back.

“And you’ll be spending another six days over at my place, I’m sure we can catch up then,” Soobin laughs. His dimples poking out. And honestly, the two couldn’t argue more with him when he looked so adorable like that.

“I’ll just get some more spicy rice cakes, I’ll catch up with you later!” He said, waving at the two who waved back with a sad look. But soon after, he sees Kai run to the crowd, hands clasped on his lover’s legs so he doesn’t fall. The two completely ignoring the stares from others. Soobin smiles to himself. He hopes someday he can have the love they have with someone of his own.

He was too busy thinking about the love life of his best friends that he didn’t pay attention to where he was going which was, really a bad mistake because he should’ve been aware of his surroundings, especially when he was in such a public place like that because suddenly, he felt a hot, wet, sticky substance fall and drip onto his dark hoodie.

“A-Ah! I’m so sorry,” Soobin looks up and saw a young girl who looked to be about twelve, texting while walking and resulting in the rice cake in her hand to drop as she bumped into him. She looked like she was about to say something more, but Soobin sees her eyes trailing from his head down to his shoes.

_Is she really checking me out?..._

“Somi! What the hell?” An older voice said, Soobin sees someone older approach and he could only guess it was her mother. Soobin feels grateful for the intervene as he didn’t really know what to do with the preteen, “I’m so sorry, dear, she really has a bad habit of texting while walking,” the woman sneered, snatching the girl’s phone right in front of his eyes. Soobin only sweat drops, chuckling awkwardly.

“It’s okay, ma’am, I’ll just get cleaned up,” Soobin said, bowing before quickly making his way to the nearest bathroom. He hears the argument from the family fading when he walks away and he shakes his head. So much for an enjoyable day.

Soobin had initially reached the cubicle that was evidently vacant, but that was until he heard the one next to him rattle and shake.

_What the..._

Soobin, being the curious person he was, walks over to the occupied rattling porta-potty nervously. What if someone was hurt in there? Or mugged? His mind raced with negative thoughts. The parking lot was empty and there were fewer cars parked there than the main lot in front. Scenarios about kidnappers and their way of kidnapping young people suddenly filled Soobin’s mind.

_This could be a trick_ , he thought. _A trick so someone could pounce on him when he reaches the door_. He was just about to turn around and leave until he heard a pathetic whimper coming from inside.

“Help me,”

Soobin halts his steps and turns around with a curious look. He stays there in silence for a few moments, waiting for the voice to speak again. The door shakes for a brief moment, and then he hears it once more.

“Please help me,”

The voice sounded weak like it was tired. and Soobin couldn’t just leave when he heard someone ask for help. Soobin wasn’t that kind of person.

  
  
So he carefully walked over to the door, knocking on it.

“Uh, hello?” He said. And he thinks he probably looks stupid to passerby’s by then, “Are you okay?”

  
  
“Yeonjun hyung?!” The person inside suddenly said, and Soobin picks up the fact that the person was male and the slight deep voice shows he was probably in his early twenties. Much like he was. The voice was panicked and relieved, the next words coming out more rushed, as if he was crying, “Please help me, I’m stuck. I’ve been here for two hours now, the lock won’t open.”

Soobin had a lot of questions, but he decided not to ask them and instead focus on the sad male’s pleas, “Does it not budge?”

“No, I tried everything,” he cries, quickly adding, “Please don’t leave me here, please.”

  
  
The male sounded so desperate as if no one had come over to help him at all for the past two hours. That was probably it, considering no one was even near the vicinity enough to see that the cubicle was in fact, rattling and shaking.

“I’ll push the door from the outside, try twisting it when I do, okay?” Soobin asked. And he could only assume the male nodded when he didn’t reply and scrambling noises were heard from the inside.

“Okay,”

“Okay,” Soobin grabs the handle and nudges the door with his shoulder, “I’ll push on the count of three,”

Beomgyu grabs the lock and sniffles lightly. Praying it worked.

“One, two, three!”

Soobin pushes his shoulder into the door and Beomgyu quickly twists the lock when he sees the small opening. And the lock turns as if it was greased, easy as if it wasn’t stuck and Beomgyu wasn’t starting to consider jumping out of the small ventilation that was barely big enough for his fist just an hour ago.

Beomgyu takes a deep breath when he was outside. He was always complaining about the cold air but now it was exactly what brought tears into his eyes. The two hours spent inside the small space had almost made him insane.

“Are you okay?” Soobin asked. And he didn’t get a reply. The (much smaller stranger, it turns out) just runs and hugs him tightly, arms around his waist.

and he suddenly cried. And Soobin doesn’t know what to do.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” the black-haired stranger cries into Soobin’s chest, and he awkwardly wraps his arms around the male, patting his back. Soobin tries to be understanding. The smaller boy had been trapped in a porta-potty for two hours. God, if it was him, he’d probably go insane too.

The stranger suddenly stops crying and pulls back quickly, as if he had touched something disgusting. Soobin almost feels offended, if it weren’t for his next words.

“You… smell a lot like rice cakes,”

Soobin feels his cheeks heating up and he quickly covers them, pretending he was cold. “A-Ah, someone dropped their spicy rice cake on me. It’s no problem, though. You must’ve had a harder time,”

“No kidding! I thought I was going to die!” The boy exclaims. And that’s when Soobin sees him fully.

His black hair looked absolutely soft despite being a mess. His bangs covered his eyes that he had to move every time he talked. The younger’s eyes that had filled with fear when he left the tight place was now shining as he talked. The brown orbs looked like the same color of nature after it rained. His face was perfectly sculpted like he was the epitome of perfection itself, and Soobin couldn’t help but stare.

And it would have been embarrassing for him if Beomgyu didn’t think the exact same thing. Out of all of the people to save him, it was a handsome man wearing a dark hoodie and smelled of his favorite food (after getting bumped into and dropping onto him)? It was as if God wanted to apologize and hand him a hot guy as an apology. If it was, apology accepted.

“Yo, what’s going on here?” A third voice said, and Soobin thinks that he was probably not going to snap out anytime soon so he was a little happy someone did it for him. But the happiness stopped when he saw the person of the third voice, who came up and wrapped an arm around the male’s neck.

“Oh? Who’s this, Beommie?” He spoke.

_Beommie…_

“Yeonjun hyung! What the heck? Where were you when I was stuck in the porta-potty for two whole hours?!” the adorable (adorable?) stranger scolded the new male who just came, turning around and hitting his shoulder. Ah, so it wasn't like that, it seemed. There was hope for Soobin after all.

“Hey, I was caught up on the performance, okay? And why are your ears red?”

“Shut up! No, they’re not!” he panics, covering his ears, “A-ah, let’s leave,”

Soobin’s heart dropped when he heard. The stranger he had rescued was incredibly adorable, handsome, dare he say. Soobin really wanted to get to know him. Before he could stop him, however, Yeonjun looks up at him and smirks.

“Oh, I see what’s going on here,” he said. He carefully lets go of the male’s shoulder and steps back, “Well, I’ll be over at the stalls looking at handcrafts! See you later, Gyu,”

He waves with a mischievous smile to Soobin before walking away, a skip in his step as he hums happily. And Soobin doesn’t even question it.

Air passes between them and Soobin feels like he needed to break the tension.

“I’m Choi Beomgyu,”

“Soobin,”

They both said at the same time. A smile breaks onto their faces and they both laugh it off.

“Thank you for getting me out of there, Soobin hyung,” Beomgyu bows, and Soobin scratches the back of his neck shyly.

“I wouldn’t just leave you trapped in there,”

“If you don’t mind… I- I'd like to repay you some time,” Beomgyu says, and Soobin couldn’t fight the dimpled smile that was etching his face. So this was what his friend Taehyun probably felt when he introduced him to Kai for the first time back then.

“I’d like that a lot, actually,”

.

“Beomgyu bro, tell hyung why you’ve been smiling this whole time. You've been glued to your phone for the last hour,” Yeonjun yawns, placing his chin on the shorter’s shoulder as they were waiting in line for the train, "Did you win the lottery or something?"

“Let’s just say I didn’t regret coming with you today,”

.

Hours later, Taehyun and Huening Kai find Soobin running back to them after dusk when the festival ended, jumping on his toes excitedly with a huge smile displaying his bunny teeth. And that night at his place instead of catching up, the only thing Soobin talks about was a boy they've never met named Beomgyu.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the lil fic I made from the au uwu 
> 
> twt : @cbeomkai
> 
> i post sm beomgyu fics bcs he deserves a lot of love too and im here to give it to him ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶


End file.
